


A day without a case

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Contented people?, F/M, happy fluff, smut what smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always see what goes on when they have a case what about when they do not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day without a case

**Author's Note:**

> I love ghost hunt but I do not own it.

This was annoying she almost wanted a case. She tapped her pencil on her desk in the rhythm to her new favorite song 'Killer Queen' by queen. Her mind was drifting as she tried to remember exactly what she needed to do. The season was slowly becoming fall and she knew school would begin soon. She knew at that though she had hit a wall, a wall of boredom.  
Naru hadn't made a demand of tea yet, so what else could she do but sit there and smile at a wall? She was getting sleepy at that point and she nearly drifted off when the lull of Lin's typing stopped. A muffled yawn was heard before the typing resumed.   
The silence was only for a moment, but it grated her nerves. She stood and slowly peaked into Naru's office. Her boss who was in question was fast asleep with a mirror in his hand. Oh now she was angry, he told her all the time he doesn't pay her to sleep but here he is sprawled all over the oak desk! She groaned and closed the office door. She opened the next office to see Lin.   
"Naru is passed out."  
"Hmn."  
"Well I need to leave, I have dinner with Ayako."  
"Hmn." A nod of acknowledgement.  
When he saw Mai had left, he pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures of Naru for Madoka. "Hm.." He left just as Naru began to awaken.  
Naru got a glance at Lin's departure and he growled. "If you show that to Madoka or Luella I will make sure your pay gets cut."  
It was too late, Lin had already sent it. "Okay Noll."  
Somewhere in London two women were gushing over the pictures.


End file.
